


Conquer the End

by SunshineSage



Category: Naruto, Sasuke (TV)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, F/F, F/M, I mean, Idea - Freeform, Just a little tho, M/M, One Shot, Sad, Short, Well - Freeform, and, apocalypse au, break up then make up, i just wanted to vibe with the concept, i should continue it tbh, idk - Freeform, if ya know what I mean, ish, kinda spooky, might be?, potential WiP, sorry - Freeform, we'll see tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineSage/pseuds/SunshineSage
Summary: Naruto runs into his ex, and everything starts going WONDERFULLY...until it doesn't.
Relationships: NaruSasu, SNS - Relationship, SasuNaru, SasuNaruSasu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Conquer the End

**Author's Note:**

> hey <3 so i wrote this out just bc i wanted to try sad shit, and then it kinda progressed from there into a little something i MIGHT (probably will) continue with...i just have to gather my thoughts for it more tho.
> 
> you know me..and my 500WIPS!!!! the best!!!
> 
> anyway!! i was told i should just post it anyway, so <3 here is this bc why NOT.
> 
> (it’s kinda spooky-ish? will prob be if i continue)

Naruto slammed his fists on the counter, “Seriously, Sasuke? I am getting so sick of—“

“Look, you have no fucking say—“

“This is the fourth night in a _row_ you’ve had these nightmares! I’m just trying to help y—“

“You think you know what’s best for me?” Sasuke’s eyes flashed red, “Do you?”

Naruto growled, “You know that’s not—“

“It is. You’re obviously more experienced than me—“

“I didn’t say—“

“You know what I think I need? To get the fuck away from here,” Sasuke turned away from the blonde and started toward the bedroom, “I just need to move the fuck away!” He yelled as he started slamming shit and packing his stuff.

“What the fuck is that gonna do, huh?” Naruto followed after him, “You think running away is the answer? How does that make any sens—“

“Everything bad that has _ever_ happened to me has happened here, and I can’t fucking take it anymore.”

“So you’re just leaving?”

“Any better ideas, Naruto?” The bite in his tone, the veins popping..

“We can talk—“

“We’re talking right now, and I still have the same fucking thought process. I’m leaving. You can’t stop me.”

Naruto’s throat was hoarse. It hurt. Sasuke leaving? “I can’t accept that—“

“You’re going to have to because _you_ ,” his eyes met blue again, the hurt was obvious, “have no say. You’re staying here with the memories.”

“Sasuke, wait no. Let me—“

The Uchiha slammed his suitcase shut, slid into his jacket, and grabbed the other bags he had.. 

“Wait, were those already packed?” Naruto realized, his heart hurting even more now..

Sasuke didn’t answer, he just continued to walk out of the room.

“Sasuke.”

…..

“Sasuke!”

……….

“Sasuke, are you fucking serious?”

The Uchiha wouldn’t turn around, “Goodbye Naruto.”

He walked out.

Naruto wanted to follow. Every part of his body screamed to follow him, but he didn’t..

He stayed inside and let his tears fall…

Sasuke was gone.

———————————

5 Years Later (27 years old):

Naruto was walking through the grocery store. He was currently looking for more orange juice because he had drank the last of it during his alcohol binge last night with his roommates and a few of their friends. They were all still asleep at his place right now. He had gotten up oddly early, and saw that everyone cleaned him out of all of his things..

So he decided to treat himself to coffee and shop.

After picking out his orange juice and putting it in his cart, he was ready to go. He rolled the cart, riding on the back of it. His headphones were in and he was listening to music, not a care in the world..

Then another cart appeared in front of him. He stopped immediately, just barely not hitting it—

“Sorr—“ he started, then his eyes met the man in front of him, “Sasuke?”

Sasuke’s eyes widened only slightly, and then he glanced away, not a hint of emotion on his face. “Watch where you’re going,” he muttered before he continued on as if they didn’t know each other.

Of course he would, though. Real life isn’t like rom-coms.

Naruto’s heart was heavy, but he still continued on to buy his things and leave. He didn’t want to leave his friends alone for too long without anything to provide for them.. Even though they’re the ones who used it all.

He took the bags to his car. All he had to do was get in and drive away…but dark hair made its appearance again..walking away from the store..

It couldn’t be just a coincidence that he ran into Sasuke here..twice..when he didn’t think he’d ever see him again.

So Naruto walked toward him.

“Sasuke!”

The Uchiha turned his head at his name, and even though the Uzumaki thought he’d continue to leave…

The man waited.

Naruto approached him.

“What do you want?” Sasuke asked then, one hand on his hip, his other holding his one bag of groceries.

“I uh,” Naruto rubbed the back of his head. Maybe this was a bad idea, “I just..it’s been a while.”

The man tilted his head, his dark hair falling on his face slightly as he did, “It has.”

“Have you,” he was unsure what to say, “always lived around here?”

“I moved here about a week ago.”

“Really?” That made Naruto’s stomach flip.

“Really,” he adjusted his head back, “and you?”

“Been about a year.”

“I see,” Sasuke shifted a little, crossing his legs.

“It’s,” Naruto started again, “uh, really good to see you.”

The smile that followed that statement, even though it was so, so slight, had his heart in a puddle, “It’s good to see you too, Naruto.”

“I don’t wanna overstep my bounds—“

“How unlike you.”

That caused laughter from Naruto, which made this next sentence a little easier, “Would you want to catch up sometime?”

Dark eyes searched blue, “I would.”

“Really?” He grinned, “When are you free?”

“Actually, I am now,” Sasuke held up his bag, “or..I will be after I refrigerate this.”

Laughter again. Was Sasuke always this funny? “You can use my fridge if you want!” He scrunched his nose, “But I do have a buncha hungover bitches at my place right now—“

“Even better.”

Still laughing. “Well, would you wanna just follow me?”

“Driving?”

“Mhmm.”

“I don’t have a car.”

“Huh?” Naruto tilted his head, “Really?”

“I just walk. I don’t live far from here. I’ve managed without a car easily.”

“Well, I don’t live close enough to walk, so let me drive you.”

…. “Sure.”

Naruto was honestly surprised it was this easy to get Sasuke to agree. He never thought he’d ever _see_ him again, let alone get him to ever spend time with him? This was fucking amazing.

Nothing could ruin this day.

Not even the end of the world.

———————————

They kept up easy small talk as they drove, catching up on things old friends usually do after not seeing each other for years..

Even though their break up was really, really shitty, neither of them brought it up. Naruto had never even hated Sasuke. Not even a little bit.. Well, maybe a little at first but it was easier to handle their separation after more time apart. He eventually understood exactly why he acted the way he did, and always wished him well.

And even with Sasuke always on his mind, Naruto didn’t realize just how much he missed his presence.

“We’re almost there.”

“Naruto, before we get there,” Sasuke spoke then, his breath a little shaky, “Naruto, I—“

…

“What the fuck is _that_?” Sasuke’s eyes widened, and he pointed out Naruto’s window.

“Wh—“

“Turn around. Now.”

Naruto did, “What the _fuck_ …” He slowed the car down to get a better view.. “Why does he look like that—“

“No, Naruto. Drive. Your house,” they met each other’s eyes, “Fast.”

He did, doing his best to ignore the chaos starting around him..

Just make it home.

Sasuke’s eyes were seemingly avoiding their surroundings too..

What else were they supposed to do?…

“We’re here,” Naruto pulled up, parked horribly in the drive way.

They got out as fast as possible, picking up as many of the groceries as they could without taking too long.

“Let’s go,” Naruto pulled out his keys, and then dropped them, “shit—“

“God, still so clumsy,” Sasuke muttered, picking them up with ease, whiles holding even more bags than Naruto, “get inside.”

“Still a brat,” Naruto snapped back as they ran up the steps and got inside. “Hey fuckers, are y’all awake yet?”

Sakura came downstairs first, her hair thrown up in a ponytail, wearing one of Naruto’s big orange sweatshirts, “Yo, quiet, my head—“

“There’s no time for that. We have to barricade the house.”

She stretched, revealing a lot of leg, “What do you—“

“He’s not kidding,” Sasuke interrupted then, walking toward the couch, “Go get everyone here.”

“Who is this?”

“Sakura,” Naruto answered, “Please hurry. We need to block everything off.”

“Okay,” she knew Naruto’s tone was actually serious, so she went back upstairs to get everyone else.

“Oh also, the more clothes you wear, the better,” he yelled after her.

“Wha—“

“Trust me!” He leaned closer to Sasuke to whisper, “You don’t hear me say that very often.”

Despite the situation, he did snicker, and Naruto counted it as a win.

Sasuke and Naruto had successfully blocked the front door together.

“Windows next?” Sasuke asked.

“Yeah, let’s—“

“What’s going on?” Kiba asked, “Y’all playing some game?”

“Is everyone here?” Naruto responded with a question.

“Yes, Naruto,” Ino sassed, “So spill. What the f—“

“It’s zombies,” he said then, and everyone’s eyes widened.

Konohamaru laughed, “Oi, Naruto, you’re jokin—“

“We don’t know for sure, but from the looks of it..” Sasuke interrupted. “For now, we’re going to barricade ourselves in here, figure out a plan, and get moving as soon as possible. Hopefully by today. They’re still not quite around here yet, from what we saw.”

“Who even is this—“ Kiba.

“Sasuke,” his eyes blinked toward him for a second, “An old friend. You can trust him,” Naruto’s brows furrowed, “now, let’s block all immediate exits first.”

“Eat and drink something first,” Sasuke spoke up, “Naruto and I will continue to barricade. Can’t have a bunch of vomiting, hungover assholes. If you’re weak now, you won’t live. I’m not dragging around deadweight,” he started toward the back of the house, “Come on, idiot.”

Naruto’s eyes watched Sasuke as he started away. Still with the harsh, brutal truth.. _Couldn’t he word things a little nicer? Would it kill him?_ “I mean, he’s not wrong,” blue eyes blinked back at his friends. They had to act, “Try to process this as best as you can while you eat,” he shook his head, “..but don’t take too long. We can’t stay here forever.”

Though they were obviously in shock, everyone followed directions..and the screams and sirens, car crashes…whatever else they were starting to hear in the distance were definitely enough to give them a wake up call.

“Fuck, that’s horrifying,” Konohamaru spoke up after he finished his snack of choice, “What are we even supposed to do?”

“Yeah what the fuck is this? This shit doesn’t happen,” Ino chugged her water, “Despite this though, that Sasuke is a pretty one—“

“Ino, seriously? Zombies _and_ cheating?” Sakura glared.

“He’s very feminine looking, okay!”

“He kinda seems like an asshole thou—:

“Girls, please,” TenTen rolled her eyes, “This is serious, stop being gay for one second—“

“Says _you_ ,” they spoke in unison, glaring at the other.

That caused a light chuckle from everyone in the room, and then another scream followed it, bringing them back to reality.

“Are they getting closer?” Hinata asked, cuddling closer onto Kiba.

Konohamaru stood up, “We should pack the things into the fridge while we still have power. And also help Naruto and Sasuke lock us in.”

“Yeah, I’m going to help the boys,” TenTen started toward them, and Kiba followed her after kissing Hinata on the head.

Sakura decided to help Konohamaru pack things into the fridge, and then afterward, they gathered bags to pack the food they could travel with..for whenever they’d need to leave.

Ino and Hinata went and started packing clothes and other things that seemed important..

Finally, they all gathered in the kitchen.

“Sasuke and I discussed some plans—“

“First of all, who made y’all leaders?” Kiba huffed.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Naruto pointed at him, “do _you_ have any ideas on how to survive the end of the fucking world?”

Kiba went to retort—

“Enough,” Sasuke spoke over them, “We may have boarded ourselves up, but you can hear the outside can’t you?”

All eyes were on him.

“Now listen, I will not repeat myself.”

And now, all ears were too.

He went through everything step-by-step. Everyone had a job based off their strengths, which Naruto knew and chose based off what him and Sasuke discussed while boarding the place. They were as set as they could hope to be in a situation like this..

Even found enough weapons for everyone.

~~flashback~~

_”Do you still collect weapons?” Sasuke asked out of nowhere as they pushed a dresser, still full of clothes, together in front of the door._

_“I do, why?”_

_“Naruto,” he shook his head, a small smirk on his face, “the zombies—“_

_“Right,” he couldn’t help the smile, “still think my collection is stupid?”_

_Dark eyes blinked up at him, now blank faced, then back down. They stopped moving the dresser. “I never thought it was stupid, Naruto.”_

_Naruto went to speak again before—_

_“Hey boys,” TenTen appeared with, “What can I do for ya?”_

~~~end~~~

“Is everyone ready?” Naruto asked after they prepared everything.

“As ready as we can be,” Sakura answered, grabbing Ino and TenTen’s hands, and squeezing them, “We’re in this together.”

“Right,” Hinata responded, her eyes glancing to Kiba.

Konohamaru walked over and placed his hand on Naruto’s shoulder, “I’m really scared, you know?”

“Yeah well, who isn’t? This is some scary shit,” blue eyes blinked at him, “but we’ve all got each other. That’s all we need to get through this.” Their hands met, and Naruto squeezed them before letting go, “I’ve got your back Konohamaru. We all do. We’re all badass, and we will get through it.”

He adjusted his scarf as he leaned his head on Naruto’s shoulder, “You’re right, as always.”

“We’ve gotta go now. As soon as we’re safer, we’ll talk more, okay?” He rubbed the brunette’s hair as he backed away, turning toward Sasuke.

“You done?” The raven muttered.

Naruto lightly tapped his shoulder against the other, “Jerk. Let’s go.”

They all left the house slowly, keeping their eyes open for any suspiciously moving figures. It was a tough decision, but everyone collectively agreed to keep their group as small as possible for now and just..

Hope to come along their other friends and family along the way.

It’s possible.

They had to believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> ZOMBIE AU!!! i have been thinking ab where to go with this story, so maybe a part 2 and 3 are coming...or more. idk. we'll see. anyway.....
> 
> it probably will. especially if y'all wanna see what i end up doing with my brain.....👀👀👀
> 
> love y'all.


End file.
